Millions of Americans take pride in owning and maintaining their own homes. One essential home maintenance activity is lawn care, which generally includes the labor-intensive task of weeding.
The present inventor recognized that conventional methods of eliminating lawn weeds are problematic. For example, many homeowners, who abhor the task of manually pulling weeds, spray individual weeds with a chemical weed killer, carrying a spray tank filled with weed killer on their backs and as they walk their lawns looking for weeds. Although this is considerably less work than kneeling and pulling the weeds up by hand, it does require them to carry around the weight of the sprayer tank as they traverse their lawns in search of weeds. Moreover, the problem is compounded for those who use multiple types of weed killers, for example one that is effective against all plants and another that is specific to a small subset of weeds. One partial solution is to use riding lawn mowers to pull sprayers behind, but these are not only expensive and impractical for smaller lawns, but typically allow use of only one type of weed killer at a time.
Accordingly, the present inventor has recognized a need for a better way of helping homeowners eliminate weeds from their lawns.